Accidents Can be Good Sometimes!
by ShadowKnux
Summary: Raven thinks about her emotions after BeastBoy has been injured and unconscious in the healing ward! A simple RaeBB oneshot.


Hey, everybody! I just thought I'd treat you all to a nice oneshot! I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything related to the Teen Titans, or the Teen Titans themselves.

**Accidents Can be Good Sometimes**

The moniters in the recovery room of the tower were emitting a steady beat. Fluids were steadily flowing through their tubes, flowing into the unconscious form of BeastBoy, covered in cuts and bruises. Next to him, with her head on his chest, in an uneasy sleep, was Raven, the enchanting empath. Her cheeks were stained with obvious tear streaks, as she had been crying earlier.

The event that caused this scene was simple, but violent. Raven's powers had been unuasually altered ever since the battle with her father, Trigon, and perhaps she was not used to their new level of strength. Whatever the cause, those powers were the cause of the incident...

_**Flashback...**_

_"Come on, Rae! Just one game? Pleassse?" begged BeastBoy, from over on the couch._

_"BeastBoy, I've told you a thousand times, I won't play a video game with you. How many more times must I say it?" replied Raven, finally looking up from her book._

_"Until you get tired of saying it and agree." said BeastBoy, grinning._

_"I'm not going to play a mind-numbing video game, and that's that." she said, with finality in her voice._

_"Please? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please..." repeated BeastBoy, barely putting pauses in his sentences. Raven's tension was growing, until she hit the breaking point._

_"NO!" she yelled, her eyes glowing white._

_It happened in just a few seconds, but Raven saw it like it took days. A huge black claw appeared behind her, and zoomed through the air at BeastBoy, who didn't have the reaction time to dodge. Another orb of black appeared, after the claw had restrained him. The orb broke apart into several pieces, which blazed around BeastBoy, as if caught in a tornado. Raven could visibly see the scars and bruises appear on BeastBoy, and, unable to ignore his cries of pain, somehow succeeded in stopping the horrible onslaught. BeastBoy began to fall to the floor, but Raven ran and caught him. Without waiting for her teammates to rush in, she ran to the healing ward._

_**End Flashback...**_

The next morning, Raven awoke to the same labored breathing as she had heard for the last couple of days. She had barely ever left the room, even in city emergencies. She absolutely refused to leave his side. Looking once again at BeastBoy's calm face, looking like this was a normal sleep for him, she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes.

_'How could this have happened?'_ she asked herself, and, because of the forms of her emotions, she got a reply.

_'It was unavoidable, Raven. You did not know that your powers would do this much.'_ came Knowledge's reply.

_'But I should have known not to lose control! My powers always do damage like this.'_ she thought.

_'Even that little twit didn't deserve that.'_ came Rage's growling reply, although she was reluctant to answer.

_'He'll probably hate us for doing this...'_ moaned Timid.

_'Naw! He'll make a full recovery, and be back to his old, happy self!'_ exclaimed Happy.

_'Raven. You know why you feel this way, don't you?' _came the reply from the emotion that used to be Affection. Now, she had become...

_'Love? I've been denying your existence for a long time now, why should now be any different?'_ she demanded.

_'Because now you have no real doubt in your mind. I know. Knowledge and Wisdom told me.'_ Love replied.

_'And what should I do about that?'_ asked Raven.

_'Tell him, right now. They say people can still hear, even while unconscious.'_ she said.

_'Tell him now?'_ Raven exclaimed mentally. _'Are you insane?'_

_'No, I'm Love. Do it. If you admit it yourself, you'll gain more control over your own powers. You could avoid another incident like this, Raven...'_ Love's voice sounded almost pleading now.

_'Fine.'_ muttered Raven. She looked at BeastBoy, and, with some hesitation, said, "BeastBoy? I...I don't know if you can hear this, but...I...I love you." she finished, much to Love's happiness.

Raven expected nothing to happen, but something did. BeastBoy's eyelids flickered, his hands began to move. Soon, his eyes were open groggily, and he looked at Raven. Reaching over and grabbing her hand, he spoke.

"Rae...did you really mean that?" he asked, weakly. Tears of joy were flowing freely down her cheeks, but she didn't care.

"Yes, BeastBoy. I love you." she said. BeastBoy smiled.

"That's good. For a second, I thought I was dreaming, or hallucinating, or something. I love you, too, Rae. And as soon as I'm up and out of this bed, I'll show it to you." he said. Raven smiled.

"Take your time. I'm enjoying myself right where I am." she whispered, and placed her head back on his chest, still gripping his hand.

"Accidents can be good sometimes, can't they?" BeastBoy asked.

"Yes. I believe they can." said Raven, and closed her eyes. _'Love...thank you.'_ she thought.

_'No problem.'_ Love replied smiling beneath her purple cloak.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Well, there you go! I hope you enjoyed it. Could be sappy, could be fluffy, I don't know. I only care if it was enjoyable. Please, tell me what you think!

R&R, and I'll see ya later!


End file.
